Hide and Seek
by whoyouarexo
Summary: Clays the stable pillar for everyone, Nathan, Haley, Quinn, even Brooke..when he starts spiraling out of control, who will notice? Clay fic but pretty much centered on everyone else.NEW CHAPTER; drugs?
1. Just sleepwalking

Hello everyone, S9s great isn't it? And one character in particular, has inspired me to write. Obviously because this is the first chapter, its a little slow, but keep moving with me!

This story will be about Clay, im going to make this about Naley, Quinn, Brooke/Julian aswell though, might bring back Leyton if I can write it correctly!

Background: Hes not with Quinn, Brookes not married to Julian, or pregnant, Nathan has not been kidnapped, and is happily with Haley, Jamie + Lydia. Nobody knows about Sara, none of the shooting, Katie, etc has happened.

Summary: Clay's the stable pillar that keeps them all connected, but when he starts spiraling out of control, who is going to notice? I promise to make this about all characters!

If you've read, please review :) I love hearing a bit of feedback! x

* * *

><p>He woke up. He knew his alarm will go off soon..the damned blackberry alarm, like the sound of doom to his ears. He waited, and heard his ringtone instead. His eyes snapped open wearily as he picked up the phone, and he shut his eyes again<p>

"Hello?" he asked, warily

"Clay! Where you at man? My press conference is in half an hour!" Nathan's worried tones filled up his head, and Clay sighed

"Sorry man, alarm didn't go off, i'll be there in a few" he responded, and Nathan, satisfied with the response, hung up

Clay sat up, and took in his surroundings again..he was..in a park..on a roundabout?..Clay sighed. This was not the first time this had happened, and it probably wouldn't be the last. He had been waking up in different parts of tree hill for the past 2 weeks now, and it wasn't going away..

He called a cab home, wondering how much money he had spent on cabs this week. He showered, changed, cleared his head, the went to Nathans.

* * *

><p>"Hey up Nate, told you I would be here, just like to leave you hanging sometimes" Clay said with a wink and a grin, as Nathan opened up the door<p>

"Yeah yeah jackass your here now" Nathan chuckled "and you didn't wear jeans..im almost proud.." he said, with another laugh

"Thought I would dress up for your special day!" Clay mocked, and Nathan rolled his eyes, then looked at him seriously

"Thanks for, you know, sorting all the contract deals Clay..this is a great deal" Nathan smiled, watching Jamie and Haley with an instant happiness etched on his face

"Bobcats was always the dream Nate, and im here to get you there" he grinned, watching Haley come over and greet him

"Hey Clay!" she said, pulling him into a hug..he always had a feeling that Haley knew there was something beneath the surface with him, she always tried to look after him, nurture him slightly.

"You look terrible!" Haley exclaimed, examining him

"You look lovely too Hales" Clay laughed, raising a brow and chuckling towards Nathan "does she treat you like this?"

"You've got dark circles under your eyes Clay, sleep more!" Haley half laughed, half sighed

"Oh you know Haley, so many people to see..girls..and cakes.." Clay grinned, reminding Haley of Jamie's party last year. Haley nudged him sharply

"Somehow, you manage to pull off being an ass" she laughed, watching Jamie with Nathan

"Jamie's gonna love having Nate home this season" Haley commented, happily

"And you are too right? Big strapping husband lifting all the weights?" Clay grinned

"Oh you got me" Haley laughed, and then she saw Brooke and Julian, coming out of different cars, at the same time, avoiding eachother, but trying to walk towards the door

"Whats the story with Juju and Brooke?" Clay asked, looking at them, squinting as if the mystery would be revealed

"They broke up, something about Alex Dupree.." Haley mused

"Oh Alex..yeah shes quite..something" Clay smiled, with a slightly wink, and Haley hit him and laughed

"If you want to keep your head, I would only refer to her as bitch or tramp in front of Brooke" Haley advised him

"Fair enough..I also guess that its my responsibility to keep Brooke from attacking the tequila? Or worse..Julian?" Clay asked, wide eyed and rubbing his hand together

"If you can do that without being attacked by Julian, be my guest!" Haley grinned, and went over to Nathan, who was standing at a podium, looking important.

* * *

><p>"Brooke..why did you have to make that walk towards the door so drama filled?" Julian was asking..somehow they had bumped into eachother<p>

"Me? You were the one acting like it was something from your movie!" Brooke hissed, Julian sighing in response

"We have got to look like friends" Julian said, a hand clasped to his head

"Why" Brooke responded

"Because, this is Nathans day!" Julian retorted

"Like you care about Nathan, you just want to justify the fact you fancy ALEX THE SKANKY HO-" Brooke started, raising her raspy whisper to a frustrated shout. She felt an pair of arms behind her, and an interruption

"Ok, Brooke, drinks tables over there, i'll take you, Julian, you owe me for the near death miss later, goodbye" Clay started to drag Brooke towards the drink, and managed to sit her down. With a sandwich. Brooke looked at the sandwich and raised her eyebrow

"Really?" she asked, looking at it with a small, hollow laugh

"Promised Haley I wouldn't let you murder the tequila without food"

"Fair enough"

* * *

><p>Clay had ended up at home. He had deposited Brooke home in a less then sorry state, had a walk on the beach with Quinn, and had proudly clapped Nathan on the back as he announced his new deal. He played basketball with Jamie and his friends, and then he pretended he was going home to see a random girl. It was tiring keeping up the "male slut" persona, but he needed to do it. He wasn't a basketcase, a charity case, or someone who needed "help"..he was Clay.<p>

* * *

><p>Haley grinned as she saw her husband in such a jovial mood. She, herself had witnessed how low Nathan was when he didn't have a consistent career. But she did worry about Clay. Clay's lifestyle was unhealthy. Nate had stopped the constant partying, but now she felt obliged to look after his agent. Clay had become a part of the family, his boyish charm and humour, the way he was with Jamie. The friendship he had built with Nathan.<p>

And everytime she saw him, he looked different. Pale, thin, tired...

"Nate, can I talk to you a second?" Haley asked, deciding she needed to pursue this with Nathan

"Yeah Hales, whats up? Cant believe our luck..its our time!" he grinned, putting his hand on her cheek and stroking it lovingly

"It sure is baby..my album, your basketball.." she continued the sentence, her eyes locking into his, the eye contact still giving her the same affect. The way she got locked into his gaze, his deep, intense eyes.

"Whats worrying you Hales?" Nathan asked, not breaking any contact

"Worrying?" Haley asked, tilting her head to one side

"Well, your doing that shuffly feet thing you usually do when your worried" Nathan grinned smartly

"I love you for knowing that" Haley grinned back, and gave him a small kiss, then continued speaking

"Im not so much worried..just a little concerned about someone" Haley nodded, keeping her gaze to Nathan fixed

"Who? Is it Brooke? Because shes gone, and now Julians taking out his aggression on the tequila bottle..one of us needs to take him home soon actually.." Nathan started

"Its not Brooke" Haley laughed

"Who is it?" Nathan asked, confused

"Clay" Haley said, slowly

"What? Why?" Nathan asked, almost laughing

"He looks ill Nate" Haley commented, slowly

"Thats what about two weeks worth of drink and sex does to you I suppose!" Nathan said, with a laugh "seriously, don't worry Hales, he's fine"

"Yeah, yeah he is" Haley smiled, convincing herself. "So. rock paper scissors on who returns Julian to his hotel?" she asked

"Thats my girl" he laughed

* * *

><p>Clay had taken a sleeping pill. If he fell into a deep enough sleep, then surely, he would just fall asleep, stay asleep, and not crawl into some creepy place to sleep. Haley was onto him, she had gazed at him with that sympathy about her. He needed to cut it out<p>

There was a knock at his door, and he slowly crawled out of bed, the sleeping pills hitting him.

Quinn was at the door "Ah, thank god its only you" Clay smiled happily

"Only me? Thanks Clay" Quinn laughed, and he smiled at her, "Whats up?"

"I know this is a bit of a favour, but do you have a couch to spare? You see, when I moved in with Taylor, I didn't realise quite how many guys she brought home..vocal guys.." Quinn finished, and Clay chuckled appreciatively

"Go ahead, come in..theres a guest room upstairs" Clay answered sleepily

"Clay Evans..were you..sleeping?" Quinn asked, looking at him with fake wide eyes

"Resting my eyes.." he laughed, cracking open a beer..now he had to attempt to stay awake

"I thought you left Nathans to go and..see someone..I thought you were a longshot!" Quinn chattered

"Nah, just needed..ok I needed some sleep, is that lame?" Clay replied, with a grin

"Very..but refreshing to hear from you" she laughed "i'll let you get back to it if you escort me to the guest room" she said, laughing

"As long as you don't tell anyone I had a female in a separate room, my rep would totally go down" Clay grinned

"Sure thing bud" Quinn laughed back, swigging his beer bottle as they both climbed upstairs, slowly. Clay was getting more and more tired by the minute, all he needed was his bed..he could barely put one food in front of the other, ok he just needed to focus, breathe.. then

"Clay!" Quinn exclaimed, as he slipped slightly on a stair..she offered a hand to help him up.."are you drunk?" she asked, in disbelief

"No...just incapable of walking it seems" he grinned, and took her hand "thanks Quinn" he smiled, after he got up, stumbling to his bedroom and yawning, practically collapsing on his bed. Surely he had to stay there?


	2. The great outdoors

Hope everyones enjoying the new story, updated two of my others aswell! x

Again, not a eventful chapter, just wanted to develop the characters more, establish the relations around tree hill. Brought back one of everybodys old favourites too!

* * *

><p>Quinn sat and ate breakfast, happily looking at the Taylor-free environment around her. She could so get used to this.<p>

She heard the door go, and saw Clay come in, looking a little shaken

"Where have you been?" she asked, laughing as if she was talking to a naughty child

"Out for a run" Clay said, with a smile

"In jeans?" Quinn responded, with raised eyebrows

"I like to push myself" Clay said, with what could be percieved as a wink

"Taylor realised your missing yet?" Clay asked, trying to take the subject off of him as quickly as possible, he didn't want to explain that he woke up next to a bush near the cafe. This was getting more and more risky, when he walked home, he saw Brooke opening up with Haley..what if they had seen him?

"She won't realize im missing until at least 6, when she comes home from her pole dancing class and finds no dinner" Quinn smiled "unless shes brought her instructor home again" she laughed, with a mock shudder

"You know Quinn ive got plenty of space here, you can always come stay here" Clay said, while pouring himself a strong black coffee

"Really?" Quinn asked, looking at his back

"Yeah sure..it would be nice to have some company from an actual friend. Its nice living round the beach and everything, but when you wanna see someone at night or something and you have no neighbours, its kinda a bummer"

"That is so awesome!" Quinn grinned, bouncing out her chair and giving Clay a hug

"So your in?"

"Im so in, this is so great, thank you so much Clay!" Quinn grinned, still hugging him "you've saved me from having to get a shrink to sort out my trauma after the ongoing taylor sex noises!"

"Glad to be of service" Clay laughed "theres a spare key in the cupboard, take it"

"Im so telling Haley about how you saved me!" Quinn said, while taking the key and attaching it to her key chain, "see you later roomie!" Quinn laughed, running out the house.

Clay smiled. He had lived on his own ever since Sara, and for him, that was boring. Sitting there night after night, pretending he was a womanizer, sitting watching the sea with a bottle of beer on his own. The novelty had worn off a long time ago. It would be nice to have Quinn there, she was one of his best friends. She saw him for who he was, even though she didn't know

* * *

><p>"Guess what Hales!" Quinn bounded through the door, not commenting on the fact that it wasn't locked<p>

"Hey crazy sister, fancy knocking?" Haley asked, smirking a little and leaning agaisnt the counter

"I don't have to live with Taylor!" Quinn said at a high speed

"What? How?" Haley asked, excited for her sister..even living with Taylor and her..male conquests as a child freaked Haley out

"Im moving in with Clay!" Quinn smiled, shutting her eyes like it was a dream

"What, you two-" Haley started

"Are best friends" finished Quinn

"So how did this all come about?" Haley asked, looking at Quinn oddly

"Well, I stayed there last night because Taylor had her pole dance instructor back.." she started, and she paused as her and Haley both quivered "and then, he said this morning if I wanted I could stay with him" she beamed

"Nice work..but isnt Clay sort of like a male Taylor?" Haley questioned, putting some sandwiches into Jamie's lunchbox and making a circle around the room

"Thats the thing, I think he's going to surprise me" Quinn mused

"Whys that?"

"Well, last night, I thought he would have a girl round, but he was sleeping!"

"Oh fancy that..sleeping!" entered another voice, and it was revealed to be a chuckling Nathan

"For Clay, it is a shock!" laughed Haley, playfully giving Nathan a punch

"Oh, your moving in with Clay? Hes quite excited to have a "roomie"" Nathan laughed, holding up his phone

"Im excited to have a roomie that doesn't use more condoms then the brothel in the back street" Quinn quipped, and the three of them laughed

* * *

><p>Brooke was in the cafe, reading over a magazine that seemed to be analysing her figure<p>

"I have not gained weight the-"

"One skinny latte to go" sounded a familar voice

"Were closed.." a distracted Brooke said

"Don't worry B-Davis, the camera adds pounds" cackled the person, and Brooke looked up and squealed

"P- Sawyer what are you and your skinny ass doing here?" Brooke screamed, running from behind the till unit and to give her a hug "p-sawyer you need some feeding, fancy a cake?"

"How could I say no to my very best friend?" Peyton grinned, holding onto Brooke "ive missed you B-Davis!"

"Ive missed you too..how long have I got you for?" Brooke asked, with a smile

"A month, im here on a work project"

"Without Luke, im impressed!"

"Well, I usually turn them down but the money for this one was amazing, and so was the location!" Peyton laughed, "fill me in on things around here, hows Julian?" she asked, and she was met with Brooke's grimace

"What happened honey?" Peyton asked "and wheres my latte"

"Peyton, whats my name?" Brooke asked, raising an eyebrow

"Brooke Davis" Peyton answered

"Do I look like I can work that scary latte machine?" Brooke continued

"Honestly...no..but I can!" she grinned, slipping behind the counter and starting to make herself one, aswell as Brooke "fill me in on Julian, I wanna hear everything!" Peyton said, watching Brooke intently

"Have you heard of Alex Dupree" Brooke practically spat

"Nope, but I can tell your not a fan" Peyton smartly replied

"Shes a washed up drugged up actress who is in love with Julian and he cant even see it!" Brooke said, all very fast

"Oh.." Peyton replied

"We are on a break right now because of that little whore and I am one bit of maturity away from getting her leaflets and shoving them up her-"

"Saved by the knock!" Peyton remarked, hearing a small knock on the door

"Seriously, we aren't open so people knock on the door, god!" Brooke started, feeling disrupted after her rant had been disturbed

"You should let him in, hes a hot blonde" Peyton laughed, and Brooke turned around and saw Clay in a begging gesture, and she laughed

"Oh thats Clay, Nates agent slash best friend slash new best friend of ours" Brooke replied, going over to the door and unlocking it

"Whats up Evans?" Brooke asked, poking her head through the door

"I know your closed, but I need a coffee and I had a feeling you would murder me if I went near Tara's cafe" Clay started

"Say no more..nice loyalty" she laughed, opening the door and letting him in

"Clay- this is my skinny ass best friend Peyton, Peyton this is Clay" Brooke said quickly, busying herself with the coffee machine

"Who knew Haley had so many hot friends and relatives?" Clay laughed, shaking Peytons hand "ah, the famous Peyton Sawyer, your like a Tree Hill legend" Clay smiled

"And I recognise your face now, Clay Evans, the one always in the tabloids with Nate and accompanied by alot of booze" she nodded

"Nice and classy I am" he responded, and Peyton laughed, and Brooke gave him his coffee, and he gave her the money "your a life saver Brooke! you can get back on planning Alex's untimely demise" he laughed, "bye Peyton" he added, and went out the door quickly

"He seems nice" Peyton nodded "ive missed alot round here.."

"Yeah, he is nice" Brooke nodded "but even he's slept with the whore" Brooke raised an eyebrow, and flicked a magazine to a page of her

"Ok, shes pretty, but- well, ok, shes pretty...but.-"

"Brooke, your torturing yourself, just talk to him" Peyton smiled "I need to find a hotel, you can come meet me there for lots of room service and girlie films if it goes badly!"

"Or you can be my best friend and come stay with me" Brooke beamed "yes, P-Sawyer, I need you!"

"Maybe i'll bring Luke, it'll be like a swingers party" Peyton teased

"Very funny Peyton, you've really grown in the humour thing in your absense" Brooke teased back, giving her a fake punch

"Yeah yeah" Peyton laughed, and rolled her eyes "i'll be glad to come and stay with you"

* * *

><p>Julian sat with Nathan at the bar of TRIC<p>

"I don't know what to do man, Ive done nothing wrong.." Julian was sounding off to Nathan, who was looking at Julian and nodding

"Girls are paranoid" he agreed

"You have nothing to worry about Haleys fine!"

"You didn't have a sextape revealed when Haley was pregnant" Nathan closed his eyes and tried to forget the memory..then he realised the awkward part of it

"Yup, the sextape with my girlfriend" Julian responded

"Damn, sorry man" Nathan looked at him, and Julian continued talking, brushing it off

"I just don't see why she doesn't trust me" Julian whined

"Shes still messed up from the whole Lucas thing,she takes it out on people. Just ride it out, it'll be good in the end" Nathan said, wisely

"Really? You think" Julian asked, pressing Nathan incase Brooke had said anything to Haley

"Yeah..you know she loves you, theres no way she'll give you up without a fight. Maybe Alex will get a black eye, but you've gotta sacrifice things sometimes" Nathan said, with a small laugh

"Yeah, Haleys quite violent isnt she" Julian snickered

"Well she gave Rachel and Renee one hell of a bitch slap" Nathan agreed, a look of amusement on his face

"They had it coming" Julian screwed up his features and nodded "maybe I'll tell Alex to lay low"

And they both laughed, finishing their drinks together

* * *

><p>Clay felt ill, it was like he was walking around with a prolonged cold. Thats as much as was to be expected as he did spend most of his sleeping time, outside it seemed.<p>

He had dark circles under his eyes, blotchy skin, puffy eyes, he was pale, and there was only so many times he could pass it off as a hangover. He had come home from work to find out he had to go to Nathans for a meeting, but he wasn't feeling upto it. Did he ring Nate?

He decided to ring him. A cold, thats all he needed to say. That wouldn't worry anyone

He pressed the dial button and heard the phone ring, then Nate picked up

"Hey man"

"Hey, look you know that meeting later.." Clay started, and coughed. Great. That sounded attention seeking

"Yeah yeah" Nathan replied, sounding cool and relaxed, like he always did these days. Why shouldn't he? He had a contract, a happy wife, happy kids, so the new cool headed Nathan, was a happy man.

"Look, I know this is a cop out man but im feeling really rough can we reschedule"

"Oh Haleys going to have a field day with the "I told you so" but yes, you can" Nathan laughed a little

"What do you mean?" Clay asked

"Haley said she was a bit worried about you the other day, said you looked ill. I said it was a hangover" Nathan laughed again, and Clay laughed with him

"I wish man. Its only a cold" he repeated, more to himself then Nathan

"Thats cool man, call if you need anything, get better" Nathan smiled, putting the phone down and facing Julian again

"Im offically free all afternoon, Clay cancelled the meeting, he's ill" Nathan announced, and Julian looked into his drink, as if he was pondering something

"I wonder what made Clay move to Tree Hill..I was thinking we don't know alot about his background" Julian mused

"Hmm..he hasn't said alot to me..well I haven't really asked" Nathan responded "want another round?" he asked, and the two men were distracted into the world of beer again

* * *

><p>Clay stretched out on the sofa, pulling a cover towards him as he decided to have a nap. His thought was, maybe if he was downstairs, he wouldn't be walking off from downstairs? Different surroundings...he could only try..surely he couldn't walk out the front door in daylight, could he?<p> 


	3. Rainy day

When I have a new story, I do get a bit overly keen with the updates! xx

Just getting some friendships established, and just to let you know, the couples are probably going to be canon in this one, so any Brooke/Clay in this chapter is just leading to friendship! Review with your ideas and thoughts! Building the Clay story, aswell as Brooke/Peyton, Brooke/Julian here :)

* * *

><p>Clay yawned as he stretched and woke up..in the same place! He looked around, almost in shock, and focused his gaze on Quinn, who was sitting on the sofa near him, reading a book<p>

"Hey sleepy" she laughed, putting her book down "you feeling alright?" she asked, looking at him intently

"Yeah, just feeling a bit rough" he admitted, putting his head on the pillow. it felt like a deadweight

"Anything I can do?" Quinn asked, giving him a small smile

"Nothing" Clay said, more to his pillow

"You sure, you look really pale?" Quinn asked, tapping her fingers across her book

"Don't worry Quinn, im fine" he reassured her "I think im gonna go to bed" he nodded, and gave her a smile before he went upstairs

* * *

><p>"So your not living with Taylor and your still always here" Haley grinned, waving Quinn over as she came into her kitchen "want a coffee?"<p>

"Yeah, sure" Quinn replied, giving Nate a wave as he came home

"So you moved all your stuff to Clay's yet?" Haley asked, busying herself with teh coffee, and giving Nathan a kiss

"No, hes not feeling so good" Quinn nodded, looking at Nathan and Haley with a worried glance

"Yeah he called earlier, hes got a cold.." Nathan said, serenely

"Surely he could still come for a meeting?" Haley asked, with raised eyebrows

"No, I just saw him, hes not upto driving" Quinn butted in in Clay's defence

"Is it that bad?" Nathan asked, turning to face Quinn

"He'll be fine in a few days, its probably just flu or something" Quinn said, shortly "hales..wanna come move my stuff with me" she said, in a pleading tone "clay was meant to do it but I cant ask him now, pleasseeee" she started, widening her eyes, she saw Haley softening..Haley laughed

"fine, come on then you big dork" Haley laughed, nudging her sister "and seeing as neither you or Clay can cook, im gonna make you dinner"

"Score! Quinn grinned, and they headed out with a laugh

"I need to teach you to cook" Haley commented

"I can cook" Quinn muttered

"Toaster pastries don't count" Haley cackled

"Shut up Hales!" Quinn laughed, retaliating by swinging her bag at Haley, they both laughed.

* * *

><p>Brooke and Peyton had been sitting inside all day, catching up over wine, chocolate, and photos.<p>

"So this is Alex..shes pretty right?" Brooke muttered, pointing at the screen

"Not a patch on my best friend" Peyton immediately retorted

"Shes young, she can have kids..what am I doing P-Sawyer?" Brooke murmured, putting her head on the table, Peyton reached and rubbed her shoulders in response

"Just because you cant have kids, it doesn't mean Julians going to leave you. He loves you" the silence was broken, Peyton had spoken

"But what if one day he decides-" Brooke started, but Peyton cut her off

"What, that hes gonna walk out and have babys with Alex? Get real Brooke, hes not going to"

"How do you know?" Brooke asked, stretching her arms and shrugging

"Because I know now that the worst case scenario rarely happens. and I see you Brooke, you sabotaging something before you get hurt" Peyton started

"Can you blame me?" Brooke started, then gazed at Peyton "sorry thats not fair"

"Its fine Brooke. Luke hurt you I get that. But don't let your pain from that define you and Julian. He adores you" Peyton said, rubbing Brooke's back in circles

"Alex tried to kill herself, he just wants to help her before she drowns" Peyton continued

"Why does it have to be him?" Brooke muttered

"Because hes her friend. Imagine if it was one of your friends, Nate, Haley, Clay or someone..you would be there for them, wouldn't you?" Peyton probed, prodding Brooke a little bit

"Well yeah but thats completely different-" Brooke started

"No, your making it different. Julians protecting a friend, in the same way you would" Peyton said, as if she was repeating herself

"Ive been an ass haven't I?" Brooke moaned, banging her head on the table

"Give yourself some credit, you didn't sleep with Chris Keller" grinned Peyton

"Oh yeah P-Sawyer, good one" Brooke laughed, throwing a pillow at Peyton and cackling

"Thanks" Brooke smiled, and the doorbell went

"Haley! have I got a surprise for you!" Brooke grinned, as she opened the door to Haley

"Last time I had a surprise from you, it was a stripper" Haley said in a deadpan tone, while Quinn laughed

"Go in the kitchen" Brooke instructed, watching Haley walk towards Peyton..

"Peyton!" Haley screamed, giving her a hug "How? What? When? Where?" Haley asked, taking hold of her arms, almost shaking her

"1 month job, today, here" Peyton grinned "so Haley James Scott, now im here, are you gonna produce me a rockstar album?" asked Peyton, with another wide smile

"You bet your ass I am" Haley giggled "its so good to have you back"

"Whats up Hales?" Brooke asked, going over herself

"Oh, yeah, do you have any boxes?" Haley asked, almost in a business like tone

"For what?" Brooke asked, with a raised brow and a questioning look "your not moving..."

"No, no, Quinn is though!" Haley laughed

"You better not be leaving James, you were becoming skinny ass best friend mark 2!" Brooke commented, standing on a chair and looking through her stuff

"No, no its nowhere far" Quinn beamed, watching her

"Shes moving in with Clay to get away from the Taylor sex noise construction site" Haley admitted, shrugging her shoulders and laughing

"Fair enough" Peyton nodded, while Brooke squealed

"You and Clay..I knew it!" Brooke suddenly started

"No, no we aren't together!" Quinn responded, as quickly as Brooke started

"Oh..well I said nothing" Brooke quickly retorted, passing a few boxes down "have fun James girls, and come back here when your done" Brooke grinned, grabbing some martine glasses "we have some catching up to do" she finished, with a wink

* * *

><p>"Before I drink anymore, im gonna run to the store and get some things, you need anything?" Brooke asked Peyton, who was staring loftily out the window<p>

"Im good" Peyton said, quietly

"Everything good?" Brooke questioned

"Yeah, its just strange being back here" Peyton answered "theres only one tree hill" she quipped

"and that was cheesy" Brooke laughed

"shut up and go get your stuff" Peyton laughed back, rolling her eyes

* * *

><p>Again, Clay had managed to dislodge himself from his bed. it was 10pm in the evening, and he was sleeping near a bench by the store, none the wiser. The cold was getting worse throughout the night, and the "heavy showers" that were the subject of the news last night were starting. It was already getting soaking, and he wasnt awake yet<p>

"Brooke, please pick up the phone" Julian was saying, walking down to the car. Usually he would of ran, but sometimes he quite enjoyed the rainy weather. It felt like the set of one of his movies.

In an ideal world, Brooke would pass by, they would apologize for any previous arguments, declare their love for eachother, and share a passionate kiss. But it was Tree Hill, not Hollywood, and things like that didn't happen. He had noticed Brooke thawed slightly, as she finally had unblocked him from her "whatsapp" contact list, but she still wasn't answering the phone to him. He got in the car and sat, and waited. He had no idea why, but he just didn't feel like spending another night in a hotel room

He had been living in and out of the house and a hotel room. The first few nights, he stayed in the hotel room, until he realized that it made the Alex situation look 100x worse. The next few nights, he stayed in the house, but the frosty silence he was met with each morning convinced him that maybe the hotel was a safer option for his sanity. He remembered his conversation with Nathan. He just needed to stick it out, just for a few more days, weeks, and Brooke would realize that he wasn't the bad guy, that he didn't want to be

Brooke drove in her range rover, swearing a little at the rain that was starting. She was not equipped for rain, she had a dainty cardigan on, sunglasses on, and non-waterproof mascara. And her favorite pair of heels. She stopped in the road as she saw a traffic light approaching, and used the time to look around a little. She smiled at her surroundings, then suddenly noticed a figure, sleeping next to the bench. Not even on the bench. She looked again then did a double take..it was Clay..what was he doing?

Brooke swore again as the car behind her beeped her, and she quickly swerved into a parking space, praying that she had a coat or something of warmth in the back of the car.

"Clay?" Brooke shouted hoarsely, running towards the bench, with a small sigh

* * *

><p>Julian's eyes widened. He saw Brooke. This was too coincidental. Maybe things were lucky. He got out the car, watching her go towards a figure by the bench..should he follow?<p>

* * *

><p>"Clay?" Brooke said again, slapping his cheek lightly, trying to get a response. She knew he was breathing, he was breathing heavily, almost snoring,as if sleeping outside was a daily routine for him. Something he hardly noticed<p>

She looked as his eyes slowly opened, and mentally prayed that the rain stopped soon

"H-hey...whats going on?" Clay snapped his eyes open, taking in his surroundings..how as this possible, just hours ago he was tucked up in bed, bemoaning a headache and a cold, and deciding to sleep. He had napped on the sofa earlier, why was he outside again. and more importantly. how did Brooke see him

"You tell me Clay, your sleeping in the rain! Something wrong with the 4 bedroom beach house you own?" Brooke asked, sarcastically, and Clay shivered beside her

"I don't know" he answered simply

"What?" she replied, looking perplexed

"Sometimes..I wake up outside..I sleepwalk" Clay admitted, adding a stage chuckle into the mix so Brooke didn't worry. That could lead to a world of problems if Brooke started worrying

"And you didn't think of telling anyone?" Brooke sighed

"This is the first time its happened in a couple of years" he lied, his blue eyes swimming with doubt. Luckily, Brooke wasn't watching his eyes

"Are you..ok?" Brooke questioned him, looking at him

"A bit cold" Clay murmured, with a small laugh "my brain picked the wrong day to sleepwalk"

"You can say that again"

"Brooke!" shouted Julian, who had decided to follow

"Oh god" Brooke tried to flatten her hair

Julian finally managed to cross the road over to her

"Clay! Are you ok man, I saw Brooke running to someone I didn't know it was you?" Julian asked, looking a bit frantic

"Im fine man..my head thought it would be funny to sleepwalk" Clay said, shivering again

"Oh..in the rain..nice" Julian nodded, offering a hand to help Brooke up, which she didn't accept, and he then helped hoist Clay up

"Hey guys..thanks for..well..saving me" Clay sighed, with a smile. He was playing down how worried he was but this had to stop. Quinn lived with him now, what if she started noticing, telling Haley, telling Nathan. They would all be onto him, then Nathan could search his records, find out about Sara. It would all be awful, out of control..

"Im a hero, what can I say" winked Brooke, and Clay chuckled

"You got it" he nodded, with a laugh

"I'll drop you home buddy" Brooke smiled, giving him a nudge "my car has heating, might be able to try the top of your hair at least" she teased

"I guess i'll go then..hope your ok man" Julian said, surprised by Brooke's frostiness towards him, he thought the unblocking had been a sign, clearly not

"Julian" Clay suddenly said, and Julian turned around

"Yeah?" he asked

"Well both of you..any chance you could..not tell Nate and Hales about this..don't want them worried" Clay quickly said, tilting his head from side to side

"Thats fine" Julian smiled, waving as he left

"Julian!" Brooke suddenly shouted, and Julian turned again, looking more hopeful

"Yeah?" he quickly said, surprising himself with his reaction time

"Can we catch up soon?" she asked, a break evident in her voice

"Sure" Julian replied, looking at her with an intense glare

"Great" Brooke said, unlocking her car and practically pushing Clay in, wrapping a coat round him that she found discarded in the boot

She slammed her own side, and rubbed some water out of her eyes

"You know, Juju doesn't like Alex, at all in that way" Clay commented, watching Brooke intently

"Why would you think that?" Brooke asked, switching the heating on

"The way he just looked at you kinda says it for me" Clay kindly responded, and Brooke put an arm around his shoulders

"Look whose going all soft and romantic in their old age" she laughed, and Clay rolled his eyes

"Oh shut up" he laughed, as Brooke started rubbing his arms, trying to warm him up

"Are you ever going to get a girlfriend?" Brooke asked, slightly interested

"Well, that would be telling" Clay laughed, happy to of distracted her from any worry that she may of had

"Well, they would have to regulate the crazy sleepwalking" she laughed, finally satisfied with her cars heat, and starting to drive

"Sure would" Clay shortly said, looking out the window and breathing a sigh of relief. Brooke wouldn't say anything, she was preoccupied

* * *

><p>Brooke parked outside from Clay's house<p>

"Now, stay in there" she laughed, rubbing his shoulder

"Yeah yeah" Clay laughed, making to get out

"Thanks Brooke" he suddenly said, breaking the happy conversation flow, with a serious tone

"For what?" she asked, with a kind smile

"Picking me up, not making a big deal out of things" Brooke smiled

"Its alright. Ive seen stranger" she admitted

"Like what?"

"I stood in the rain hurling insults at Lucas for about an hour, so sleeping in it doesn't seem so strange" she laughed, and Clay let out a small laugh aswell

"Good luck with all things Julian related" Clay smiled, giving her a thumbs up, Brooke snickered

"We'll be fine..good luck finding a chick that wants breakfast" Brooke recovered, then retorted

"Oh the sting!" Clay laughed, "bye Brooke" he finished, walking to his door and waving

Brooke waved until he was inside, then looked at her phone. the wallpaper of her and Julian.

She wasn't so angry with him anymore after her talk with Peyton. She was angry at herself. For acting the way she did. For letting her Lucas insecurities destroy another chance of happiness. She just couldn't face telling Julian this yet, she needed some time. But it would be ok, and for the first time in weeks, she felt she understood the plight of Alex Dupree. Today was a good day


	4. Forget me not

When I have a new story, I do get a bit overly keen with the updates! xx

Going slowly with the Clay storyline, want to stretch it out for as long as I can, the italics are sort of his dream world when hes asleep. Hope im going ok with Brulian aswell, its my first time writing them properly! Review your thoughts x

* * *

><p><em>"Clay, you gotta wake up honey, you have a job today"...her angelic curls flowed around her face, as her face contorted into a soft smile. Her hair naturally bounced around her, her eyes sparkled in the white light behind them, it was just the two of them...<em>

Clays head snapped up, with a sharp intake of breath

"Clay?" Haley asked, looking concerned

Clay looked around and realized he was at the Scott house..he must of went over to have a meeting for Nathan or something. How did he end up falling asleep?

"Hales" he said, slowly, still taking in his surroundings

"Are you alright?" Haley asked, taking in his appearance for the first time in days. He had dark circles under his eyes, he was definately losing weight of some sort..

"Im fine Hales, just a creepy dream" Clay reassured her "wheres Nate at?" he asked, trying to piece together the events of today. He had woken up and not even known why he was in the Scott house, this was creepy, when did he start forgetting things?

He thought to himself, but he knew. He didn't know where he was half the time anymore. Normal people, they would go into another room and forget why. Him, he went to a completely different location, and didn't know why...

"Are you sure Clay, you've been a bit distracted lately" Haley said, quietly, and she quickly addressed the other question, "Nathans just picking up Jamie from Chucks" she smiled, trying to encourage him to open up a little. There was something, she knew there was something. Practically certain

"Yeah, just a bit stressed at the moment, it'll pass" he kindly replied, gratefully sipping the glass of water Haley had slid over to him

"Did I come here for a meeting?" Clay asked, his hand shaking a little on the glass

"Yeah" Haley smiled, watching him intently

"Well if you need anything me and Nate are here buddy" Haley eventually said, knowing that whatever it was, he wasn't ready to say anything.

* * *

><p>"So, picked up any sleepwalkers recently?" teased Peyton, pulling down her shades as Brooke opened the curtains sharply.."ok Brooke, you may be able to survive the day after your horrific cocktails with light, but im not there yet" she said, with a smile<p>

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked, mentally slapping herself. She had been semi-trusted and she had already blabbed a secret to Peyton

"You picked up Clay..you told me last night" Peyton murmured, talking more to her pillow then to Brooke

"Did I tell Haley and Quinn?" Brooke asked, her eyes widening

"No, but you probably should" Peyton reasoned

"Why?" Brooke shortly asked

"Because if he can sleepwalk himself next to a bench, he could sleepwalk himself into a car or into something nasty.." Peyton said, facing the cushion, her voice becoming a muffled low groan

"He told me it was the first time in years" Brooke suddenly remembered

"Then whats the harm in telling Haley" Peyton asked

"I'll ask Julian" Brooke nodded

"Oooh, back on talking terms are we?" Peyton asked, turning round and looking intrigued

"Well-"

"You bumped into him last night, and bonded over saving Clay" Peyton grinned "so romantic"

"We did not bond, I just said we should catch up" , Brooke narrowed her eyes at Peyton

"What time?"

"4"

"You better get moving" Peyton laughed, and Brooke threw a pillow at her face

"Im going bitch!" she laughed back, throwing on her coat and going out the door

* * *

><p><em>"Dont you think you should tell someone honey? Whatever this is thats happening to you, its not normal" Sara said, lying next to Clay <em>

_"Screw normal, nothings normal without you" Clay almost spat, bitterly. Everytime he saw his late wife, he was reminded even more of the loss, what could of been. What should of been_

_"So you wanna screw up your life?"_

_"Im not screwing up my life" Clay said, sounding calmer_

_"Baby, your practically hallucinating, your forgetting everything, and your waking up anywhere but your own home..you cant handle this on your own" Sara reasoned _

_"I can, im fine, it'll pass its just flu" Clay responded, trying to shut his eyes again, to forget. But Sara was persisntent_

_"You said you could handle everything after-" she faltered_

_"You died?" Clay asked, suddenly looking up_

_"Yeah" Sara admitted, putting a hand over her mouth_

_"I know I didn't handle that well..but im better now" Clay said, his blue eyes becoming glassy_

_"You think that, but your not Clay, you need to let someone in this time" she replied, pushing a hair out of his eyes_

_"I do let people in" _

_"How many people know about me?" Sara asked, glancing away from him. She was met with a predictable silence_

_"Sorry" he apologetically ran a hand through his hair _

_"Its fair enough baby, but whats not fair is torturing yourself. you have friends in this town, good friends. Let them help.." Sara said, trying to be soothing, trying to help.._

"Clay?" Nathan asked, coming indoors to find his friend laying across the sofa, in a deep sleep

"Leave him Nate!" Haley said quickly, shushing him and bringing in a blanket. Nathan raised his eyebrows

"Whats going on?" Nathan asked, meeting his wifes gaze, she quietly spoke

"He looks like he hasn't had a good sleep in ages, im just gonna put this over him, and wait for him to wake up" Haley said, reasonably, and Nathan nodded

"Your too kind Haley James Scott"

"I know" she grinned, putting an arm around Nathan's waist as they both looked at Clay

"He doesn't look right does he" Haley whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around Nathan

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked, putting his head onto Haleys and holding her

"He seems distant.." Haley carried on, watching him with a sincerity in her eyes, wishing she could read him

* * *

><p>A half an hour later, and Haley was curled up on the opposite sofa with Nathan, her eyes shut, she was resting. She was content. Nathan was home, Quinn wasn't with Taylor, and Jamie and Chuck were friends again...then she heard it again..the sharp intake of breath, the panic filled atmosphere that immediately filled the room<p>

She watched as Clays head rose quickly, sharply looking around the room, as if he was looking for the very first time. His breathing was quick-paced

"Clay?" Nathan asked, waving his hands slightly

"Nate..am I here for the meeting?" Clay asked, looking more confused by the minute

"Yeah you are man..how much have you been drinking lately?" Nathan asked, pulling his arm casually around Haley, as if to tell her not to ask questions

"Usual amount" Clay answered, realising that he had been laying down on Nathan's shoulders. He took his feet off the sofa and watched Nathans response

"Man your starting to go a bit mad" Nathan chuckled "get some rest" he finished, still chuckling

"Oh I will" Clay said, plastering on the fake smile and watching Nathan, he didn't look suspicious. That was the good thing about Nathan, anything Nate felt worrywise, he could paint over the next day. He looked over to Haley. She didn't look so convinced. If she wasn't with Nathan, the calming influence, he had a feeling Haley would march him to a doctors straight away. She was definitely on his case, she knew something wasn't right.

He wished he knew what wasn't right, so he could fix it. Fix himself.

* * *

><p>"So you already told Peyton.. you are bad!" Julian mock gasped, and Brooke giggled. Her and Julian were sitting in a cafe, a couple of miles out of Tree Hill. She thought that if they met outside the place, that maybe their thoughts would be more neutral.<p>

"Do I tell Haley?" Brooke asked, taking a over-excitable gulp of her frothy coffee, and not recognizing the milk moustache she had just gained

"No..something tells me Clay's telling the truth on this one, I would leave it" he said, watching her put the cup down and smirking slightly

"What?" she asked, looking around her, as if there was something to laugh at "have you planned something, because Julian Baker I don't like surprises they creep me out.." Brooke started, and Julian laughed

"Relax, you only have a milk moustache" he laughed, reaching across the small table and wiping it with his finger softly.."there..perfect" he said, flashing her a smile

"Juliann" Brooke whispered

"Brooke" he whispered back, staring into her eyes

"What are we doing?" she asked him

"What do you mean?" he responded

"On a break, letting all this crap get in between us..what happened to us" Brooke asked, sliding her hand across the table and onto Julian's free hand

"I don't know. Alex came and then everything got complicated" Julian admitted, squeezing her hand, willing her not to let go at the mention of Alex. She hadn't

"I don't like fighting with you" Brooke admitted

"We don't have to fight Brooke..I know your pissed about Alex, but she is just a friend, and I promise you, thats all she ever will be" he explained, still keeping the eye contact "I need you to know that"

"What if..you want kids?" Brooke asked, her eyes glazing over, she felt like her throat was closing up and she was going to choke any minute. It was the one topic of conversation she had dreaded

"I would never do that to you. We can adopt" Julian started

"Adopting is not the same" Brooke said slowly, a visible tear running down her cheek

"Then we'll find another way, as long as me and you are together Brooke, I will do anything" Julian said, his own eyes filling up at the intense converastion

"Do you mean that?" Brooke asked, in a small, sad voice

"I'll tell you everyday until you know I mean it..I love you Brooke, with everything I have. Nothings ever gonna change that, not Alex, not your strange mother, not even the way you kick in your sleep after you watch an action movie, or how you can't handle your wine..I love you, I don't want you to change anything" Julian finished, and pressed a kiss to her cheek "come back to me..we don't need a break, we are so much stronger then that"

Brooke stroked his finger with her own, her eyes flickering to their joined hands.

"Ok" she said, another tear running down her face, she didn't bother to wipe it away "Ok" she said, in a more serene tone, and she crossed over to Julian and hugged him

"Im so glad to have you back" Julian admitted, his voice thick with emotion

"Not as glad as me" Brooke said, in the exact same tone of voice

* * *

><p>Clay was at home, it was 4pm, he had already forgotten where he was, twice. He couldn't go out anymore, he couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk being found somewhere strange, or having to question why he was lying on his best friends sofa. He rooted around in his pocket, looking for his phone, and came across a packet. He took the small package out of his pocket, eyeing it suspiciously, and sitting down.<p>

He looked at it and almost dropped it in horror, after gasping. It was a clear packet, filled with white powder. He knew exactly what it was.

The question was, why the hell did he have it?


	5. Who dares find the powder

Hello all, thank you for reviewing and baring with me!

* * *

><p>Clay heard a key in the door, and tried to slow his frantic breathing, stuffing the pack of drugs back into his pocket<p>

"Quinn!" he squeaked, in a uncharacteristically high voice

"Hey!" she smiled, surveying him with a warm look, a look that made him want to tell her everything. But he couldn't. All he could do was try to act normal, and work out how the hell someone managed to plant drugs on him

"What you upto?" Clay asked, running a casual hand through his hair, and willing himself to adopt a calmer persona. He felt frantic. He was frantic.

"Just getting my camera, its a beautfiul day for it" she said, holding up the bulky camera that she had picked up from the table, hanging it round her neck

Quinn looked at Clay for a bit, he looked like he could do with some relaxation

"You should come with me" Quinn said, giving him a friendly grin. He smiled, looked a bit taken about, then nodded

"Yeah, why not" he replied, picking up his jacket "lets go"

* * *

><p>The beach was warm, lots of sun, sea, and happy people. Clay felt finally, for the first time, relaxed. He sat up on a towel as Quinn sunbathed next to him, her glasses on, her camera at her side<p>

"Not going for the panther tan?" Clay asked, snickering slightly

"Oh shut up you dork" Quinn giggled, hitting him lightly "you could do with some colour"

"I think the pale look is in myself" Clay retorted

"If your a vampire" Quinn bantered back, quickly

"Did you not see me at halloween..im way better looking then Edward Cullen..surprised I haven't booked any lookalike appearances" Clay raised his eyebrows in a comical manner, before laying down

"Yes..me too" Quinn said sarcastically

"Oh sorry miss..oh wait I don't know what you actually were" Clay said, with a hollow laugh

"I was Super Quinn!"

"Super Quinn is just you with a cape" Clay laughed, and his eyebrows knitted together as he got some water on his hair. He looked at the source of the water

"Oh Super Quinn...your luck is out" Clay said, trying to sound dark, but with a laugh in his voice. Quinn squealed

"What are you going to do.." she asked, brandishing a water bottle, as Clay stood up

She suddenly felt a strong pair of hands hoist her up, and 10 seconds later, she was on Clays shoulder, being ran towards the sea

"Noo Claay!" she laughed, playfully hitting his back

"I think Super Quinn needs awakening" Clay said, through his laughter, picking up speed as he went into the water, dropping her in, laughing and squealing

"You..are..something else.." Quinn splashed him

"You did not just mess up the hair"

"There was nothing to mess up"

"Oh" Clay said, splashing her "well then.." he laughed, and the two friends splashed eachother in the sea happily. For the first time, he was at ease.

* * *

><p>"Brooke, do you wanna go to the beach?" Julian called, from his computer<p>

"Sure..we could go..skinny dipping!" She grinned

"Brooke, its summer, and a hot day, I don't think our spot will be as deserted as it usually is" Julian laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist as she got to him

"This is beer and magazines weather" Julian decided, getting a six pack out the fridge

"We should invite Nate and Haley, Clay and Quinn, make a day of it" Julian continued

"Deb has Jamie and Lydia..I shudder to think" Brooke's voice went high pitched as she tossed the phone to Julian "and I am surprised that Clay and Quinn haven't got it on yet" she laughed, waggling her eyebrows

"Just because two people live together Brooke, it doesn't mean they have to mate" cackled Peyton, who overheard the conversation

"Ok P Sawyer, come to the beach, watch them, and tell me they should not be together" Brooke nodded her head, getting some plastic cups and putting them in a bag, along with a bottle of wine

"If they get beer, we get wine" Brooke smiled, zipping up the bag, after sneaking a second bottle of wine there

Julian called out again to Brooke "Nate and Haley are on their way..I don't think I interrupted anything icky.." he laughed

"Clay and Quinn aren't picking up, i'll try them when we get there" he called, and Brooke nodded, and Peyton pretended to throw up

"You two are so sickeningly in love" Peyton laughed, in her usual low tone

"Did you not watch you and Lucas' wedding?" Brooke asked,with a raised brow and a grin

"Ok, fair play" Peyton laughed "so B-Davis, got any bikini samples for your best friend?" she grinned, and Brooke put a hand on her shoulder

"I always have a sample for your skinny ass"

* * *

><p>Clay and Quinn still were laughing weakly as they got out the sea, drying off on some towels in the sun<p>

"Thanks for this" Clay smiled, looking at the sea still

"For what?" Quinn asked, also surveying the sea

"Getting me out the house. I needed a day like this" he smiled, still directing his gaze at the sea

"You seemed stressed lately, everyones stressed, thats why we need a day like this" she smiled, also looking at the sea

"Ive always been afraid of the sea" she said, quietly

"Too deep?" he asked, a chuckle evident in his tone

"Immensity" she admitted, looking at him for the first time in the conversation

"Ah" he said, watching her, a understanding reaching

"Oh, two missed calls from Juju, better call him back

"Hey" Clay said, into the phone, after hearing Julian pick up

"Hey its J-man..and not Jamie" Julian said, on the other line

"I know its not Jamie" Clay laughed, rolling his eyes "whats up Juju?" he asked, and laughed as he heard Brooke cackle in the background at the use of the name

"One, do not call me Juju, two, everyones going down to the beach, you and Quinn in?"

"Beat you to it J-man, me and Quinn are already here" Clay laughed softly

"Cool, well I have some beers, I think Brooke has some wine, Peyton has her whiney music collection and Nate and Haley are on their way" Julian continued, and Clay laughed as he heard Peyton whack Julian saying something like "my music is not whiney!"

"Cool, well when we are done at the beach we can all go back to my place and order some take-out" Clay said, and Julian agreed, putting the phone down

* * *

><p>"To the sea!" bellowed Julian, getting strange looks from Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Clay and Quinn<p>

"Its what my dad used to say whenever we went on an occasional family holiday.." Julian frowned, awkwardly

"Either way, im going in" Haley grinned, finishing her cup of wine and throwing off her maxi dress to reveal her swimsuit, following this action by jumping on Nathans back "lead the way"

Julian ran in after them, like an over-excited child, while Clay picked up Quinn and both of them collapsed before the sea laughing.

Brooke stripped off her clothes slowly, watching Peyton follow the crowd with a bemused expression, and put her clothes on Clay and Quinns towel. She saw something sticking out of some trousers, a little packet.

She knew she shouldn't of, but she felt intrigued. She made sure everyone was in the sea, then got the packet out, widening her eyes as she recognized it, knowing immediately what it was.

"Drugs?" she said, more to herself then addressing anyone

She looked at the phone in the pocket next to them, keen to see who they belonged to. She quickly unlocked the keypad and found a picture of Clay holding Jamie on his shoulders with a big grin..Clay was on drugs..

Brooke stared into the sea..what the hell was she meant to do?


End file.
